<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by justpxxchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867804">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy'>justpxxchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Songfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Multi, Sadness, poly-crush, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio stands by and watches his two crushes fall in love with each other.</p><p>Without him.</p><p> </p><p>:songfic Heather by Conan Gray:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Songfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I still remember, third of December. Me in your sweater, you said it looked better.</em> </p><p>In Tobios final year of junior high, sometime in December when the snow was pure white and leaves were dead, Hajime gave Tobio his sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On me then it did you, if only that you knew, how much I liked you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime a few days later, Tooru gave Tobio his Alien-themed sweater that dropped on his smaller frame. He remembered the way Toorus eyes lit up as his gaze landed on Tobios big blue eyes. That’s when Tobio know something was wrong. When he began feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I watch your eyes as he walks by, what a sight for sore eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret Tooru and Hajime has something going on. It was no secret the way they looked at each-other, contrasting to the way Hajime looked at Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brighter than a blue sky, Hes got you mesmerized, while I die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every ounce of hope he had was crushed when Tooru spit his name out in disgust, and when he secretly watched them make out in the locker room after practice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would you ever kiss me, I’m not even half as pretty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio no doubt knew why Hajime liked Tooru so much. He was the spitting image of pretty. His dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. Beautiful chestnut hair. Tobio wasn’t like that. He had black hair that framed his face, and dark, cold, blue eyes that calculated everyone’s moves. But what really hurt was when Hajime asked for the sweatshirt he had given Tobio back. And he gave it to Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You gave him your sweater, it’s just polyester, but you like him better. I wish I were heather.</em>
</p><p>He wished he was Tooru.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>